Return To Sender
by Chrissy Renee Pinto
Summary: Amanda is dead but in the clutches of Adam who thirsts for revenge! Read and Reveiw!


**I MIGHT COMPLETE IT IF I GET REVEIWS! IT IS ALL UPTO YOU!**

The woman's eyes fluttered open, greeting the warm sunshine that pounded down heavily on her. She blinked several times to rid herself of the prickles on her irises caused by the dense rays. Turning on her stomach, she felt the cool gravel with her nails. _'Where am?'_

She scanned her surroundings, trying to register any details that might give her a clue of her whereabouts. '_Houses-normal looking houses! I'm in some kind of village! How did I get here! And where is John?"_

Suddenly as if a light had been switched, it all came flooding back; the last test-which she had failed, Johns parting words, Jeff's revenge and then –consuming darkness. It was too much for her to bear so she curled into a ball hugging herself protectively.

"Hello Amanda!" a voice rasped. Her body was struck by a spasm of pain and fear. That voice-that was forever itched into her memory and nightmares, which was so inhuman and calculated and filled with unspoken hate-no-loathing for the lives that its victims abused it had become almost robotic. The papers said that the voice alone was enough to verbalize the insanity of the perpetrator and its many victims but to her it had an entirely different meaning all together.

Her head lifted slowly, fear and hope rolling off her body in waves. _'It's__ him! It's him!'_

She thought excitedly as she stared in the lifeless eyes of Billy the puppet. But then it hit her like a punch in the stomach . '_Billy wasn't John-hell-Billy wasn't even alive or had a body_!' She stared in mute shock at the muscular and lean body that emerged from Billy's head.

"Who-Who are you?" She chocked out, fear gripped her heart, slowly crushing it in a vise like grip. "What are you?" she practically screamed the question, driven by fear. He raised one hand and grabbed the thick mat of black hair and pulled hard. A frightened cry escaped her lips as the head slipped away with a sick snap like the sound of a rubber band breaking to reveal- "Adam!" it was statement more than a question.

His handsome face was suddenly twisted by a cruel sneer that sent a lightning bolt of terror that pierced her very soul. "Hello Amanda!" He repeated in his Australian drawl but it was devoid of the boyish charm that made it so appealing. "I want to play a game!"

"Adam!" She repeated, her voice ringing with disbelief, "but-no-no-I killed you! You're dead" She closed her eyes as tight as she could in the hopes when she opened them, he would be gone!

"No such luck!" he drawled, a malevolent smile plastered across his face. He walked in her direction taking long strides with purpose in every step. ""Get up!" He spat, glaring down at her. She looked up to meet his eyes that were so cold they sent sharp shivers down her spine. "Cold like death!" she murmured to herself. The sinister smile lit his face again as he reached down and yanked her to her feet. Keeping a firm grip on her arm, he half dragged her and half yanked her to the nearest house. She dragged her feet through the mud, struggling to free herself from his grasp. "Adam-what-what are you doing! please-I tried to save you! He-John tried to help you-to understand! Adam!"

He continued onwards blatantly ignoring her pitiful cries with an expressionless mask. He heaved her to the nearest house, stopping at the door, letting her collapse into a heap on the welcome mat .The silence that followed was deafening ,disturbed only by her heavy breathing. She held her breath, trying to slow down her hammering heart but it was hard for her to fully to calm down .Adam stood above her blocking the sun, covering her with his stare of judgmental hate. "Adam! You have to understand-"

"No, I don't –I don't understand, I can't understand –why someone who went through the very same torment and anguish I did could turn around and begin to worship the same twisted ideals." His voice trembled with the emotions he had felt during the entire ordeal. "Moreover warp those very ideals into something that goes beyond -evil! These games were a sick form of murder from the beginning, Amanda!" he scorned at her name while she cringed inwardly. '_How did he find out?" _

"You just polished it up in the end!"

"What-what are you going to do to me?" She whispered. A smile lit his face that was so cruelly warped, she had to turn away. Old feelings of hopelessness and helplessness twisted in her stomach, she thought she had rid herself of them when she joined with jigsaw. "I'm going to try to understand, Amanda! Maybe he **was** trying to save me, like he saved you!" He chuckled cynically at this. "so I'm going to put that theory to the test!"

"How-!" She asked, mesmerized by the glint of madness in his eyes.

He smiled derisively, "you .are. going to. Help . me!"

"Me!" She blanched, "How can I-"

"You're a lot like the victims you tormented, Amanda!" The way he said her name –as if it was a curse word!

"Dr Lawrence –the man who had the wonderful family, was living the American dream but didn't appreciate it-when was the last time you visited your mother in the psyche ward or your sister who has a wonderful house in the suburban" his Australian accent was more prominent so was the sardonic tone in his voice.

"Adam Faulkner –a low life who follows peoples lives for quick cash like Saturday night reruns but from what I heard-**Amanda**-your were quite the party girl yourself or was it your best friend Tina or Mallory who had all the fun while you sat with a ginger ale watching over their few belongings."

She turned to meet his eyes but could find no other emotions in its blue depths except pure malevolence.

"Mark Rodriguez-a perfectly healthy male that pretended to be sick to avoid work." He rubbed his chin, brifely fingering the stubble on his chin. "If you don't mind me asking, When was the last time you worked for longer than a couple of weeks!" He asked with mellifluous curiosity. She turned away; his words were hitting her harder than she showed.

"Paul Stallberg –normal, average male who liked to cut himself once in a while-" He continued as if reading a monologue. Then he turned to her, his eyes boring into her like lazers. "Do I even need to eleborate?" He questioned caustically.

"Addison, Gus , Jonas, Laura , Daniel-people who you used and then descarded when it suited you-looks like you are no better than Lynn Denlon!" He yelled with a fervor that was passionately insane, bringing his face close to hers. "No!" She snapped back, "I'm better than her, I'm better than all of them! John saved me-he gave me new life! You're dead, Adam because you didn't learn anything! You're nothing!" her eyes blazed with fury just at the thought of being associated with that bitch who was undeserving of John's affection.

She stared in shock as Adam began to laugh, or something like it that resonated from deep within his belly, sounding crass and contempous. Behind him, the sky darkened as thick clouds rolled onto the horizon, and soon they were enveloped by a blanket of darkness. A clap of thunder, loud and fierce, shattered the uneasy silence and send a shap blade of fear through her body. "Looks like rain!" He commented nochantly. "Pity you won't be around to enjoy it!"

His hand darted forward and grabbed her by the hair, digging his fingers into the base of her skull. Clutching hard, he dragged her through the door. She barely had the time to react or make any other sounds except small, chocking screams.

The darkness swallowed them, enveloping them until Amanda felt she was one with it. Except for the few gasps that she managed to emit into the atmosphere, there was a heavy silence blanketing them. Adam had since left her, disappearing into the surroundings leaving her plagued with questions.

Questions to which she had the answers to but refused to acknowledge them. She could still feel him on herself; his breath against her cheek, his fingers crawling in her hair and his eyes that had scarred her with its viciousness. Suddenly a light shone in the middle of the room, blinding her with its sharp rays. Black specks danced at the back of her eyelids, sending waves of light headiness through her head. When finally the fog cleared, the table before her emerged into view. Her eyes took in its it rectangular surface attached to four legs that erupted from the ground but what really sent a icy wave through her were the shackles resting on the table. "Three guesses what they are for!" He whispered, breath grazing her ear like a thin blade. She jumped away, fear tightening her features, her breathing reduced to deep gasps as her chest constricted in terror. "What are you going to do to me?" She demanded softly, studying his profile against the darkness. "I'm going to help you, Amanda!" He explained in a voice that was both cold and detached with life in equal measures.

"Like you did for me!" A tremor of anger raced through his voice that singed her cheek. Suddenly he grabbed her around the waist and dragged her towards the instruments. She screamed and protested as hard as she could but except for the resonating sound of her echo, there was no other response.

He dropped her on the slab with such force that there was a distinct, audible crack. Gripping her arms, he fastens her hands to the leather straps. He barely glanced at her face that was torn by suffering before leaning over and yanking her pants off. A mangled cry to the lord escaped her lips at the sudden cold that swept between her thighs.

"Adam-Adam please don't do this!" The pathetic plea wrenched itself from her lips, tears slipping down her cheeks . A twinge of compassion graced his features as he held her gaze, "Amanda," The bone chilling tenacity in the whisper against her ears, "You have the choice whether to live or die!"


End file.
